Adventures in Westchester: ADKOC Sequel
by psychotic honeybadger of death
Summary: Join Claire, Layne, Meena, Heather, the PC, the guys, Todd, and whoever else on their Westchester adventures! Now that all that stupid drama shit is pretty much over, it's time for them to cause mayhem and make new memories with their new friendships. Sequel to A Different Kind of Claire. no real plot, mostly oneshots and random stories.
1. main characters

**hey guys. this is Adventures in Westchester: ADKOC Sequel. if you haven't read ADKOC, read that first. **

**this is just gonna be character info. then i'll post story chapters.**

**i really want some fries, you don't even know.**

**0000000000000**

**Claire Lyons: **

age: 14 years old

face and shit: big(fucking huge) light blue eyes; really pale skin

hair: white-blonde scene hair that reaches past her ribcage; starts turning into blue at her neck, fully blue from her collarbone to the tips; her fringe has blue streaks and tips

other: petite, kind of like a fairy

likes: music, film, art, literature(into the arts and creative stuff like that), chocolate milk, sugar

talents/hobbies: singing, art, writing; she's really smart, athletic but too lazy to do sports; acting, drama club

**Massie Block:**

age: 14 years old

face and shit: amber eyes, sort of tan but not really skin

hair: chocolate brown with caramel highlights, naturally wavy, chest-length

other: i can't think of anything

likes: clothes, makeup, fashion, shit like that

talents/hobbies: kind of singing, kind of art, being in control but not in a mean way anymore, design

**Alicia Rivera:**

age: 14 years old

face and shit: big brown eyes, tan skin

hair: blackish-brown, dark dark auburn in some lights; waist-length but not in a hippie way

other: really big boobs

likes: fashion, dance, Ralph Lauren, gossip

talents/hobbies: dance, OCD announcements, smart

**Kristen Gregory:**

age: 14 years old

face and shit: brownish-green eyes; sort of pale skin

hair: dirty blonde; chest-length; straight

other: i can't think of anything

likes: soccer, fashion, reading

talents/hobbies: soccer, really smart

**Dylan Marvil:**

age: 14 years old

face and shit: emerald green eyes; pale skin

hair: bright red hair; waist-length when completely straight; naturally super curly and big

other: only PC member that isn't super skinny, so she actually has a body

likes: food, fashion, doing her hair

talents/hobbies: knows how to cook, really funny, most down to earth PC member(not counting Claire, who isn't officially in it)

**Layne Abeley:**

age: 14 years old

face and shit: hazel-green eyes; kind of pale skin

hair: light brown; pink around her face; reaches below her chest

other: i can't think of anything

likes: music; TV; being weird; the internet, protests, making things

talents/hobbies: writing; drama club, smart, being awesome, design

**Meena(don't know her last name, don't feel like coming up with one):**

age: 14 years old

face and shit: big gray eyes; pale skin

hair: light blonde; straight bangs; fluffy; shoulder-length

other: i can't think of anything

likes: Sanrio, anime, art

talents/hobbies: art, drama club, writing, design

**Heather(ditto):**

age: 14 years old

face and shit: hazel eyes; peachy-colored skin

hair: about three inches, dyed brownish-blonde, purple at the front, sticks up like it's fire or something

other: i can't think of anything

likes: music, Sanrio, art, writing

talents/hobbies: art, drama club, smart

**Derrick Harrington:**

-shaggy blonde hair, kind of tan skin, brown eyes

-loud, on soccer team

-with Massie

**Josh Hotz:**

-blackish-brown hair, tan, dark brown eyes

-kind of a dumbass but still really nice, likes Ralph Lauren, on soccer team

-with Alicia

**Cam Fisher:**

-wavy black hair, really pale, blue and green eyes

-more dark and quiet, into the arts and stuff, likes candy, on soccer team

-with Claire, kind of whipped

**Kemp Hurley:**

-short curlyish gold-colored hair, sort of tan but not really skin, hazel eyes

-loud, pervy, on soccer team

-single(manwhore), but close to Kristen

**Chris Plovert:**

-mostly straight dirty blonde hair, peachy-colored skin, brown eyes, glasses

-smart, funny, on soccer team

-with Dylan, completely whipped

**Todd Lyons: **

-awesome hair, Claire has taught him well: long, straight, bright red-orange with scene cut

-big brown eyes; pale skin, freckles on his nose

-ninja; smart; (imagine a boy-version mix of Claire and Layne, because trying to describe it would take long)

**i decided to do these character things because so you know what they're all like. the stories will be mostly focused on these people, so you should probably know their character.**

**if you haven't read A Different Kind of Claire, read that first. **

****QOTD:(this isn't really a question, but whatevs) tell me an idea for one of the chapters! you know they are mostly oneshots, so leave me one you want me to make. i'll put your idea and name and shit in the chapter, if i use your idea.****

**well..look out for the next chapter!**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah :)**


	2. how it happened

**hayhayhay. so hurrs a chapter for you guys. **

**Chris POV**

"...ask her already, she'll say yes," Josh, being the classy guy he is, was telling me through a giant mouthful of his sandwich.

"How do you know that? She'll probably end up laughing in my face, or being all, 'oh-my-god.._ew_.'"

"Oh, c'mon, Plovert, don't be such a wuss. It'll be _fine_!" Derrick rolled his eyes at me. We were at school, eating lunch, and the guys were trying to convince me to finally ask out Dylan. One of our recurring topics.

"I can't just go up and ask her, she's like my best friend!" This made them stare at me all offendedly, and Kemp glared at me. "Okay, my best _girl _friend. You guys know how long we've all been a group, I don't wanna screw it all up!"

Kemp snorted at me. "Dude, you do know that everyone at Briarwood and OCD knows you got the hots for her, _especially _Dylan?" I stare at him. What? If she knew, then she would've stopped hanging out with me by now, and gotten a restraining order or something.

"Wh-what? How can she know, and still hang out with me? What does that even _mean_?" Josh rolled his eyes and Kemp smacked the back of my head.

"It _means _that she knows you're obsessed with her, and she's not all grossed out by you, which I probably will never understand. I mean, _look _at you..." Kemp trailed off, looking me over in disgust. Douchebag.

Cam sighed and put down the bag of gummy bears he was eating. Derrick tried to take one but he slapped his hand and growled. "Chris. You like Dylan. Don't try to say it's not extremely obvious, because it _is_. Okay?"

I nod.

"Since it's extremely obvious, Dylan knows. She still hangs out with you, and you're still her best guy friend. Right?"

I nod again. It's the only thing we can do when things come to the point of Cam having to talk to us like we're naughty toddlers.

"Then, she isn't against it. She likes you back. Dumbass." He goes back to eating his candy, but sets it back down when he sees my face. "Plovert. She's waiting for you to ask her out. She has been for a while now. Open your freaking eyes." Cam puts away his candy, something he does when we get a little too stupid for him, and starts eating real lunch food.

"Wait..how long has she known?" I ask, all dazed and confused. Derrick rolls his eyes, they seem to do that alot today, and bonks me on the head with an empty Coke can.

"Since the start, dude. So stop being such a pussy and ask her. Jesus." I guess this means the 'Chris/Dylan' conversation is over, because Kemp brings up something about the girl he's been hooking up with this week and they go back to eating. I don't see how, I find it a little hard to eat when Kemp starts talking about his conquests.

_After school, Sirens game..._

Okay. Okay. I'm gonna do it.

I hope.

We're all here and the game just ended with the Sirens winning thanks to Kristen, and the whole group is walking to Massie's Range Rover to go to Slice of Heaven. Derrick and Massie are at the front, being all coupley, then Alicia and Josh, doing the same, then Kemp and Kristen, talking about the game, then Cam and Claire being so annoyingly adorable and giving a whole new meaning to the term PDA that I kind of want to punch him. Then it's me and Dylan, walking a little behind everyone. I'm gonna do it.

I'm gonna ask her, then try not to puke too hard when she rejects me.

Or, maybe she could, possibly, say yes. Maybe. If God truly loves me.

"Chris? You okay?" Dylan asks me, and her curly red hair is held back with a black headband but some is falling back around her face a bit, framing it. Her pale skin looks nice against the bright, shiny red. And then her emerald eyes, the color popping against the black she lined them with, bright and intense and awesome.

Oh god I sound like Edward Cullen or something. Hopefully it'll pay off.

I smile a bit, it's nice how she cares. Maybe she does like me. "Yeah. I'm fine." She smiles a bit and looks back up. Her hands are tucked in the pocket of her coat, it's brown and wool and buttoned up all the way because it's cold and I can see the neck of her orange sweater peeking out. I see Kemp look back at me from up ahead, and he mouths 'ask her you pussy!' then turns back to Kristen.

"Um, Dylan?" She smiles more when I say her name and she looks at me. Dear God please say yes. "Yeah?"

"Uh...I was wondering..." She's smiling really wide now, and her eyes are all big and shining and hopeful. Kemp is watching me, and the guys noticed too so of course the rest of the freaking group is our new audience. Thanks, Kemp. Thanks so much.

"Will you..willyougooutwithme?" I ask really quickly. Dylan's face is lit up and excited, but she doesn't say yes.

But she doesn't say no, either.

Instead of those boring answers, she grabbed my face and smashed her lips against mine. Oh thank you Jesus. After a couple seconds of shock, I start to kiss her back and put my hands on her waist. She opens her mouth a bit, and our tongues meet. One of her hands moves to the back of my head, running through my hair. Yesyesyesyes.

After a few seconds(and cheering from the group), we pull away, and I'm probably blushing really hard. Dylan looks a little embarassed, but happy. She leans toward me again, but instead of kissing me she says in my ear, "Yes."

Well...why the hell did I wait so long. Seriously.

**okay, this chapter was of Chris asking Dylan out, obviously. since i said they got together in the ADKOC epilogue, i wanted to tell you how. so i did. **

**tell me what you thought about it, and tell me an idea you want me to do for a chapter. if i use it, i'll say who left it so everyone knows that you're awesome.**

****QOTD: what's your favorite movie? i just saw Now You See Me with my sister, and it was fucking amazing. ohmygod, i strongly suggest that you see it, it was amazing and the plot was fantastic and it had hot guys in it, it was fucking perfect. definitely one of my favorites, and i would so watch it five times in a row and not get bored.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah :)**


	3. cam vs little stalker boy

**hayhayhay. i have ideas for chapters here, but whenever i try to write it out it ends up sounding really stupid. sorry if i don't update alot on here, but that's why. and i'll be working on my new story/stories more than this, so yeah. **

**I do not own the Clique.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"What's you're favorite movie?" Cam asked, playing with Claire's fingers from his side of the table.

"Uh...Aristocats," She said, looking at their hands. Her and Cam were hanging out in her kitchen, sitting at the table and asking each other stuff. They sat on sides right next to each other, Claire's legs resting on his lap. He was holding her hands on top of the table.

Cam snorted. "That one with the cats? Are you serious?" Claire swatted at him, smiling.

"Shut up, that movie is cute! And when they're playing that jazzy song, with those hippy alley cats in the building, I love that song," She defended her precious cat movie. They had been there for about a half hour, just sitting and asking questions. It was nice and warm in the house, but raining outside. Claire loved the rain, so they chose to sit in the kitchen where they could watch it through the big window. Everything was just about perfect right then.

Except Todd's friends kept harassing Cam.

Four were over and they were supposed to be hanging out in Todd's room, but kept making excuses to go down to the kitchen for a minute. Or five. Most of them had stopped going down after the first couple times, but this one guy repeatedly went down. Every time, he would be all nice to Claire and be all obnoxious to Cam. Claire thought it was really funny and cute, but Cam just wished they would stop glaring at him all the time.

The one who kept going back, Jordan, was just walking into the kitchen as Claire finished talking about her cat movie. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips to refill the giant bowl he was holding, and smiled at Claire.

"Hi Claire," he said sweetly, "You're pretty." He smiled at Claire all innocently, and she giggled. This one was cute. For, you know, a twelve year old stalker.

"Thank you, Jordan. Again," She giggled, and Cam rolled his eyes. This kid was getting way too sweet with his girlfriend. Not that Claire would dump him for a twelve year old, but still. Not in front of his face, thank you and goodbye.

"You're welcome. So are you ready to ditch Cam yet? I would be _way _better, I promise," He said slyly, making Cam snort and cross his arms, eyes rolling again.

Claire laughed. "No, sorry. I'm still with Cam. Why don't you try going for some girl in your grade, instead?" Cam grinned and grabbed her hands again. Jordan sighed and moved his eyes to her hair, studying the blue parts. Or, the parts by her boobs, Cam noticed, which were exposed way more than he would like around stalkerish little boys by the dangerously low v-neck she was wearing. What a creeper.

"You know, your hair is really pretty. I bet Cam doesn't appreciate it as much as I do," He said, his eyes trailing over her soft white-blonde and blue hair. Cam sighed loudly and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. Suck-up little kid. Of course he loved her hair, what does this kid know about anything?

"Okay, Jordan, you should probably get back to Todd's room now. Bye!" Claire said sweetly, and Jordan smiled at her and started to turn around, 'accidently' knocking over the mostly full cup of water in front of Cam, causing it to spill all over his shirt. Cam 'gah!'-ed a little and stood up, looking down at his now soaking wet black shirt. He looked up and glared a little at Jordan, but not too much because Claire would get mad. Jordan widened his eyes and fake-gasped, smirking when Claire wasn't looking. Little asshole.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cam. I didn't mean to," He grinned while Claire was fussing over Cam.

"Cam, you can't wear this, you're gonna leave soon and you'll catch a plague or something," She said, fawning over him. Cam grinned at Jordan, who scowled a little.

"What do I do then, sit here shirtless? I _could _do that..." He trailed off, smirking at Claire, who blushed. Haha, Creepy Jordan, what now?

"No..Oh, I know! Wait here!" She lit up, and walked out. Jordan was staring at her as she walked. Wait..staring at her ass. And legs, which were bare from the tiny shorts she had put on. They ended about three inches above her mid-thigh, allowing her creepy fanboys to gawk at her legs and ass. Cam glared at him. "Dude, quit it you perv."

"What? She took time to put that on, at least appreciate it. Ungrateful.." He scoffed. Cam tensed up; freaking pervy little creeper, staring at her ass like that. Okay, it's not like _he_ never did, but she's his girlfriend! At least he didn't do it openly. He respected her.

Claire came back down with an oversized Muse shirt; it looked big, even for really tall Cam. "Here, it's like freaking huge but I thought it would would be creepy if I got my dad's shirt or something. I wear it to sleep sometimes." She handed it to him and he smirked at Creepy Kid, which was his new name for Jordan. He got to wear her shirt, that she sleeps in. Haha, Creepy Kid's plan backfired so hard.

"Thanks, Claire.." He said, taking off his shirt. He noticed Claire staring at him and raised an eyebrow, grinning when she blushed and smiled to herself. Jordan scowled and went back to Todd's room.

"You know he did that on purpose, right?" He asked her, still shirtless. He liked making her blush. And catching her checking him out, that was cool too.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but what can I do? It's not my fault I'm so damn attractive," She laughed, flipping her hair.

"Okay, but do you have to dress like that when they're here? He was staring at your ass the whole walk to the stairs. It was creepy," he whined.

"Wow, Cam. Asking your girlfriend to wear more clothing. You know, sometimes I wonder about you.." She teased, going over to hug him. Claire is tiny, especially compared to Cam, so he easily lifted her up into his arms.

"It's not that, it's that they always stare at you, and it really bothers me sometimes," He said. She smiled and kissed him. He was still shirtless, but she didn't mind at all. Cam could see her blushing still, and he grinned.

Psh. He was way better than those fanboys.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**i finally updated! i'm not working on this as much as my other fics, because this doesn't have an actual plot so it's easier. i'll probably update The Claire and Layne Show at least once a week, since i usually work on that when i get home from prison, i mean school.**

**if you have an idea for a chapter, leave it in the reviews or PM if you have like details or lots of ideas or something like that. and if you already left one, i'm probably gonna use it but just not yet. but i will. **

****QOTD: who's your favorite actress/singer? if i'm picking a single person, it's probably Ariana Grande.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah :)**

**ps- sorry if this was really short. but they're probably not gonna be super long. **


	4. when boredom appears, so does derrick

**i know i haven't updated this in a long time, sorry. but i'm more focused on my other fics, since they have actual plots and stuff.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Massie was dying of boredom.

None of her friends could hang out today; Claire was with Todd, Brandy, and Layne, Alicia had family visiting, Dylan was PMSing and didn't want to leave her house unless absolutely necessary, Kristen's mom was making her study, Josh was meeting Alicia's visiting family, Cam was grounded(haha, loser), Meena and Heather were on a date, and she didn't even know where Derrick was. And nobody would tell her what he was doing. Which kind of pissed her off.

I mean, Derrick was her boyfriend, she could at least know what he was doing. Not in a ball-and-chain kind of way, but a casual, hey-whatcha-doin' kind of way. She usually knew.

But then again he usually answered his goddamn phone. But he wasn't answering. So here she was now.

Bored and lonely.

_Tap-tap_. The hell was that? _Tap-tap._ What the hell was that, too? _Tap-tap_. Same with that last one?

Massie looked around her room, searching for the mystery tapping, but didn't find anything.

_Tap-tap_. God. What are you? _Tap-tap-BANG. _She whipped her head to her window, the source of the noise, and screamed.

Derrick was crouching like a squirrel on a branch outside her window, looking pretty damn pleased with himself.

Massie sighed when she realized it was only Derrick, then went over to let him in. She unlocked the window and shoved it up, allowing Derrick to leap the foot from the branch to the opening, tumbling onto her white carpet. He got up and straightened himself out, finishing with a shaggy hair flip.

"Why, hello mi'lady. How are you doing on this fine evening?" Derrick grinned, holding out his hand. Massie rolled her eyes and ignored his hand, grabbing a nearby pillow and whacking him over the head with it.

"Ow! Wh- _Mass_!" He whined, flailing his arms out like an angry cat in an attempt to shield himself.

"Ya know, there's this thing called a door. And why didn't you answer your phone?" She grinned, pulling her pillow back and hugging it. He faked an offended look, holding one hand over his heart for good measure.

"I go through the trouble of trying to give you a pleasant surprise, even climbing up a tree and all that jazz, only to be asaulted with a pillow? I don't even get a 'hello', or a 'why thank you Derrick, you amazing sexy boyfriend?' God, Massie, hold on while I remove the knife from my heart," Derrick scoffed.

Massie grinned. "Why thank you Derrick, you annoying ugly stalker. Ever so kind of you."

"Bitch."

She laughed, reaching out to give him a hug. "Just kidding. But what are you doing here? No one would tell me where you were, I was worried you were doing something stupid."

"Me? Stupid? Psh, right after you start being ugly. And I came here to surprise you, since our friends are all dicks and have things to do. So here I am. I'm bored, let's do something!" He whined.

Massie laughed. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" He smiled and nodded, and they picked one out. Derrick flopped onto Massie's bed and snatched her by the waist, yanking her down with him. She landed on her side next to him, and he turned over so he could wrap his arms around her.

They ended up talking instead of watching, and when the credits started he got a nervous look in his eyes. Massie noticed and frowned. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Wait here for a second." With that he left her room and she could hear him go downstairs and open the front door. She stuck her head out of her room, confused. "Derrick? What the hell are you doing?" He didn't answer, just walked out the door, so she looked out the window and watched him walk over to the guesthouse and knock on the door. Claire answered and she could see him ask her something. Claire grinned and disappeared for a second, returning with a bright purple envelope. What the hell?

Derrick walked back to the main house and into Massie's room. He was smiling really big but looked nervous. "What was that? What's in the envelope?" Massie asked, looking at it curiously.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He grinned, shaking his head at her. He casually walked over and sat down on he bed, making himself comfortable and looking up at her like randomly getting up, asking Claire for weird envelopes, and coming back was completely normal for him. "Well aren't you gonna sit down?"

Massie got on the bed and sat on his lap. "Okay I'm sitting. What's in the thingy?" She playfully swiped at it and he held it just out of her reach.

"You have to give me the password first."

"What if I don't know the password?"

"Think up some other way to get it from me."

She thought for a moment then grinned. Slowly she snaked an arm around his neck, her other hand playing with his hair. He grinned and lowered the purple enveople a little. She softly kissed his cheek, pulling back a little then going a bit closer to his mouth. She kept doing this until he gave it to her.

Massie very, very carefully ripped the bright purple paper to shreds, making Derrick laugh. "Be careful, Mass, there's something special in there." This caused her to slow down a bit, sticking her tongue out at him. "Funsucker." He rolled his eyes at her cute childishness, he loved seeing her let loose. He liked when she was like this, it was adorable.

When Massie successfully mauled the envelope and got to its contents she found a thick, folded-up paper. It said 'To Massie' on the front, and she looked up at him curiously. He nodded, smiling, and she unfolded it. When she saw what was inside she gasped.

It was a hand-drawn picture of Massie. Her wavy hair was slightly messy, and she had very minimal makeup on, making her look more innocent. Her amber eyes were wide, and her mouth was curled into a happy smile, her white teeth showing. Her face took up most of the paper, but at the bottom she could see the top of her favorite purple sweater. She was also wearing a pretty necklace she didn't remember having. She brushed that off for a second and focused on her eyes. They were definitely her favorite part of the sketch. It was clear that multiple colors had been used, different shades of brown and orange, to create the perfect mix, almost identical to her real eyes.

"Derrick, this is so beautiful! Did- did you draw this?" She didn't know of any artistic skills he possessed, so she was careful not to sound too shocked.

He laughed and blushed a little. "It took a long time, but Claire's been showing me a bunch of tricks. Do you like it?" She nodded and kissed him.

"Did you notice the necklace, though?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. She nodded and looked at him in confusion. Derrick grinned and pulled out a long box from what seemed to be out of nowhere. Massie gasped and opened it, and inside was the necklace from the sketch. It was made of thin interlocking chains, and had a cream-colored ribbon woven through. It wasn't on a very long chain, and there was a pearl hanging off, nestled in the middle of a small rose made from the ribbon. It was beautiful. He put it on for her, and after he did she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, it's beautiful. What's the occasion, though?" She smiled, looking up at him.

Derrick turned red at this. "Well...I know we haven't been going out for that long but we've been friends for like forever, and I've always liked you, and now that we're together I wanted to tell you that..I-I love you," He said nervously, and Massie's eyes widened.

"You-you love me?"

He groaned and facepalmed lightly. "God, I knew I shouldn't have told you yet. I made things weird, didn't I? Just forget I said it, we can just-" He didn't get to finish because Massie kissed him, again, and he relaxed. When she pulled away she was grinning widely.

"I love you too Derrick."

He sighed, relieved. "Oh thank God. Because this whole thing would have been really awkward if you didn't."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**awww, massington fluff! i know i seriously haven't updated in forever but now i have three multi-chaps up and i'm trying to update at least one story a week, so yeah.**

**i hope you liked it!**

**-sarah:)**

**ps: if you didn't get it, nobody would tell her where derrick was because claire was helping him with the surprise.**


End file.
